


Godzilla, Mothra and Biollante: The Giant Monsters' All-Out Attack

by DoctorpooandtheTURDIS



Series: Go, Go, Godzilla [4]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cause it's Mothra, Gen, Rated For Violence, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS/pseuds/DoctorpooandtheTURDIS
Summary: Here be myTumblr
Relationships: Godzilla (Legendary | MonsterVerse) & Madison Russell, Will Byers & Madison Russell
Series: Go, Go, Godzilla [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045095
Comments: 15
Kudos: 8





	1. Mothra

_Before time began, there was only… Mothra._

_Ancient even in the void before time, before space, Mothra floated in the black, empty nothing, and decreed ‘no more.’ With that simple statement, the explosion that created all occurred…_

_And our universe was born._

_For countless eons after, Mothra traveled through the endless expanse, finding countless forming worlds, and filling them with life._

_That is how we were born. That is how_ all _life was born. Mothra was filled with the drive, the compulsion to create, and pursued it with a passion._

_But, like all things in the universe, Mothra had an equal… and an opposite._

_We called it ‘Battra.’ Where Mothra created life, Battra found and consumed it, twisting it to suit his dark desires, leaving only death and destruction in his wake._

_And thus began their war. The eternal struggle to determine if life or death would be the force to dominate the universe._

_It spread far and wide, countless worlds being torn down and reshaped in the conflict. Even ours was not immune._

_The stars went dark before being reborn, planets perished only to be brought back in twisted and cruel ways, and it seemed that neither would triumph._

_But, in the end, Mothra was the one to claim victory. She cast out her dark twin, and with the battle done, went into a long sleep, with Her universe able to turn and flourish without Her intervention._

_However, before She went into the long sleep, She left a message. A final, divine imperative. It spoke of a destroyer that would rise, a twisted perversion of all that is sacred in nature. A destroyer that would consume all if left unchecked._

_That destroyer is upon us now… And so is Mothra’s return._

\------------

The alarm clock by her side roused Maddie from her sleep, and she yawned, sitting up out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes, reaching for the lamp, before turning the clock off.

Six months on Castle Bravo, and she’d long since gotten used to the place. Not that it was hard, given the people who also called the place home.

Shortly after Ghidorah’s defeat at the hands of Godzilla, something became readily apparent to the leaders of the world, and everyone who called Earth home.

The giant monsters attacking were here to stay. While Godzilla had been the first to be discovered, and Ghidorah the first one to be proven as actually hostile, the fact remained that they couldn’t assume the two and their brawl was an isolated incident. They had to assume that if Godzilla and Ghidorah existed, other titanic lifeforms could exist as well, which lead to the formation of their new organization, Monarch.

Maddie had been the one to come up with the name. Like a Monarch butterfly, and since they were working with Godzilla, the _King_ of the Monsters, it was a fitting name. Better than what the others had suggested.

HEAT was a stupid acronym. Nobody liked acronyms, they were a pain to spell, constantly flip-flopping between the dots and the capitalization and whatnot.

Regardless of what it had been called in the end, however, the organization had been formed. It was kind of cool, in a way. She and this kinda-sorta family of hers went from ‘hippies’ to secret agents/scientists. There was no way that _wouldn’t_ be cool.

Of course, there were the detractors, as could be expected. The higher-ups weren’t entirely convinced that Monarch was truly necessary as anything other than a way of keeping tabs on Godzilla, which meant aside from the old oil rig and the two helicopters they used to get around, they were pretty much on their own.

Still, maybe that was a good thing. It meant there wasn’t a lot of people breathing down their necks. But, at the same time, it did mean the people who were on-site were stretched thin keeping things running, and there wasn’t a lot of people being sent in to help pick up the slack.

The base suddenly rumbled, and Maddie growled, throwing on her slippers, before storming out into the corridors.

Castle Bravo was pretty big, easy to get lost around in, but being there for so long at this point, Maddie knew her way around fairly well. Walking down the stairwell, she was met with the entrance to the observation lounge.

It hadn’t been part of the original structure, an add-on so they could look out into the sea and observe Godzilla. It was normally empty, as the job of observing Godzilla went to Maddie. It wasn’t a hard job, given that all it entailed was spending time and goofing off with him, and the girl enjoyed it regardless.

Today, however, someone was standing inside, looking out the window.

Maddie crossed her arms, shaking her head. “Rick,” She addressed, “What the hell did you do to piss him off now?”

Rick Stanton was… an abrasive person, to say the least. He’d been pretty much the only person sent in to replace Gottlieb after he left, and he was a _piece of work_. The first day, upon being asked where he got his doctorate, he replied: “I don’t _have_ a doctorate. I don’t need a tiny scrap of pulped tree to prove I’m smarter than other people. Besides, if I wanted to get fucked out of my money so badly, I would’ve married a blonde.”

The man was constantly drinking on the job, cursing, and generally being an ass… but, he _was_ a bona-fide genius. The first day on the job, he took one look at the ORCA, proclaimed it wouldn’t work, redesigned the entire thing, then just to top it off, corrected every single formula Gottlieb had ever written while lambasting Shakespeare for being a hack fraud.

“I didn’t-“ Rick burped, look out the window. “-Do anything, twerp. I _merely_ suggested we hook him up to the power supply and use him to get off-grid… SINCE GOD KNOWS HE DOESN’T DO ANYTHING ELSE AROUND HERE!” He cupped his hands, shouting at the swimming beast in the sea.

Godzilla roared, spines flashing, as the base rumbled. It was a common thing for him to do when he was angry, not that he often got angry.

 _“Mads,”_ Godzilla growled, _“You’d better get out of there. I’m about to vaporize that room… WITH HIM IN IT.”_

Maddie sighed, rubbing her face. “ _None_ of you guys are doing anything.” She growled, looking between them. “Rick?”

“W-“ He burped. “-hat?”

“Fuck off and go build a paintball cannon out of actual paint or something.” She ordered.

Rick huffed, throwing his hand up. “Whatever.” He noncommittally turned around, before flipping Godzilla the bird, and leaving the room.

“You,” She turned to Godzilla, “Stay put. I’m going to go get breakfast and then you and I are going to find something to do so you’re not stirring in rage about to blow up the base.”

“BESTIALITY IS A SIN!” Rick taunted from the corridor. “YOU’D BE GOING TO HELL IF HELL WAS REAL AND IF GOD WAS TOO!”

 _“…are you_ sure _I can’t vaporize him?”_ Godzilla snarled.

Maddie clenched her fists, shaking with rage. “You’ll have to get in line.”

\-----------

Normally, Maddie ate breakfast with the Byers, as her dad was already off to his assignments for the day by that point. She quite liked the Byers, they were good people, even if El’s resemblance to Maddie herself was a bit off-putting at times.

The trio had moved into Castle Bravo on the urgings of Doctor Serizawa. Godzilla had a friend in Maddie, but Joyce had been his mother what felt like eons ago, and even in the state he was now, he was still only about fourteen or fifteen mentally, and still needed his mother around at least sometimes.

Maddie huffed to herself at that notion. Godzilla had _her_ , and she’d done plenty to keep him in line when Joyce wasn’t around. Still, she liked the woman, who was pretty much the base’s unofficial mom at that point. Even those who didn’t know she was Godzilla’s Mom listened to her, and quickly.

El was also a cool enough person too. An enigma, though. All Maddie really knew about her was that she had those powers, and that number tattooed on her wrist. Beyond that, she was a total mystery. An oddly… inexperienced person when it came to the world, and that was doubly weird, because El was older than she was.

Jonathan… Maddie hadn’t met the guy. When the Byers uprooted to move to Castle Bravo, he went back to Hawkins instead to be with his girlfriend. Ah, young love.

Maddie walked up to the quarters, swiping the keycard Joyce had given her. As the woman explained, she was Godzilla’s closest friend in his new existence, that meant she was always welcome there, no matter what time of day.

“Madison,” Joyce was at the small kitchenette, cooking, “Here just in time. How goes the day?”

“Rick’s an ass.” Maddie grumbled, walking over.

“Rick…” Joyce repeated. After a moment, she looked like she remembered, and nodded, face taking on a distinctively displeasured look. “He’s certainly a piece of work.”

“No,” Maddie scowled, “He’s an entire fucking job site.”

“Hey,” Joyce pointed non-seriously with a wooden spoon, “Language.”

“Sorry.” Maddie apologized.

“Accepted.” Joyce turned back. “EL!” She hollered. “Breakfast!”

The girl came bouncing out of her room, smiling, as she looked onto the finished food with ravenous hunger. She scrambled to make her plate first, as the three females sat at the table.

“So, guess what!?” El excitedly began, “I was talking to Mike and he said he sent us a package!” She gushed. “ _Everybody_ put something in it!”

“Oh, us?” Joyce repeated. “Well, I’m glad they haven’t forgotten about _me_.”

“He sent it yesterday,” El continued to motor-mouth, “I’m so excited!”

“Well,” Joyce smiled, “I’m glad.” She turned to the mirror-image. “What about you, Madison?”

The girl sheepishly smiled, shrinking in on herself some. “I’m just doing a-okay.”

“Good.” Joyce replied, munching on her food.

Maddie liked the Byers, yes, but no matter how much that was the case, seeing El and Joyce’s interactions stirred something within her.

She wondered what her mother was up to.

\------------

Deep within the Roberts Institute for Experimental Sciences, there was a small lab, in the basement level and sequestered away from everything else in the building. This small space was the domain of Emma Russell, a woman who knew her way around biology like no other.

Not that many knew it, but it was _her_ work that technically started the ORCA. A way to mimic whale signals to keep them off the coast, before her husband took the research and used it to interpret incoming signals rather than send them out. It, unfortunately for her, left her ridiculed, and after the death of her son, gave her just one more reason to hate Mark.

He didn’t know what it was like. He still had Madison to go back to. All Emma had was her research, something that was becoming less-and-less funded each day.

Then, Gottlieb had come to her with that plant… and everything changed.

Biollante was, simply put, a remarkable specimen. Not only had it been engineered to grow much faster and farther than it had been able to before, but it had also been engineered with the capability of surviving in almost any environment. As opposed to being purely photosynthetic, Biollante also consumed heat in a much more extreme way to grow and could survive without water for a much longer stretch of time. These things, in their own right, would put Emma back on the map as a serious researcher, should she find a way to get it to work with actual crops.

But, no, Emma had _different_ intentions for the plant.

For too long, humanity had been subjected to things out of their control. Disease, decay, injury, and death… With Biollante, she could put a stop to those things.

Gottlieb’s proposal had, at the time, sounded insane. She threw him out because of it… But, when Andrew’s birthday had rolled around, and she got to thinking about it… The more it sounded not only possible, but probable.

The same factors that took her only son’s life were not something that could be adapted to quickly. Evolution was simply too slow a process.

So Emma took it upon herself to accelerate it. The hypothesis was this:

Plants do, like other organisms, get cancers and tumorous growth. But unlike animals, the cancer typically fails to metastasize and spread to other cells, and even if it did, plants don’t have centralized organs like animals. For a plant, it’s not a life-threatening condition.

So… find a way to give humans those characteristics.

That was the goal Emma worked towards in her lab. It briefly crossed her mind that she was violating every law of nature. Plants and animals were not meant to exist in such a way, and yet, she was trying to make it happen.

But, she continued. It was something she _had_ to do. If she had her way, no more mothers would be forced to feel the pain of losing their sons, no more sisters losing brothers.

So, she proceeded. Her first act was to take a genetic sample from Biollante and splice it with one of the few remaining DNA samples from Andrew she had. Then, using some of Andrew’s other samples as a baseline, she compared the pure human DNA next to the hybrid.

It was a process that took a significant amount of time, and during all of it, Emma waited in suspense. Eventually, it was done, and when it was…

The results did put a smile on her face.

\-------------

Deep within the core of the island, at the large, almost Aztecan-reminiscent pyramid in the center or the village, the twin priestesses stood valiantly, watching over the chrysalis of their ancient guardian goddess.

Mothra.

Shortly after her larva had hatched, taking in the world for the first time in eons, the priestesses had explained the situation to her as best as they could. This… Godzilla had destroyed two cities, witlessly, ending countless lives in the process.

Mothra was _not_ happy. There were very few things that made her furious, ending human lives was one of them.

So, she went into her cocoon, biding her time, building strength. If Godzilla attacked again, she could emerge swiftly, but there was no telling how long that news would take to make it back to the island.

So Mothra simply settled for building her power as much as she could. And today was the day she finally emerged.

The same glowing bugs that had heralded her original hatching swarmed into the chamber, as Mothra’s cocoon split open.

Two enormous glowing wings, a soothing aqua green, stretched out, eye-like spots staring holes into the distance.

Mothra’s imago form broke free of the cocoon freely, and let out a loud, trilling call.

Wings flapping with intent, Mothra took to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	2. Godzilla and Maddie's Day Out

“So, big guy,” Maddie hopped over the railing, jumping into Godzilla’s open hand. “What’s on the activity list today?”

 _“Figured we could make a trip to Bermuda.”_ Godzilla rumbled in reply, _“Figure out the business behind all those missing ships.”_

“You know that’s not an actual thing, right?” Maddie asked in response. “The Bermuda Triangle doesn’t experience any higher number of vanishing ships or aircraft than any other place on the planet. It’s a hoax.”

 _“Fine, then we’ll take a trip to Loch Ness.”_ Godzilla decided. _“If there’s a giant monster livin’ in that lake, I’m gonna find it.”_

“Oh, that’d be good.” Maddie agreed. “Maybe after we can take a trip to the Himalayas, see if we can find a yeti.”

 _“I’m the King of the Monsters. I’ll find you_ two _yetis.”_ Godzilla replied.

“Ha!” Maddie laughed, perching on top of Godzilla’s head as he lay flat in the water, the patch she was on still above the sea. “Awesome use of power.”

\-----------

The adults of Monarch stood in Castle Bravo’s command center, watching intently as Godzilla faded into a small shape in the distance.

“…Aren’t you worried about her?” Joyce inquired first, turning to Mark.

“I mean, yeah,” The man granted. “But… He’s a four-hundred-foot-tall lizard. If he can’t keep her safe, I sure as hell can’t.” Mark glanced at her. “…I know what you’re thinking. He may be Godzilla, but he’s still your kid.”

Joyce let out a quiet, rueful laugh. “Yeah. I changed his diapers when he was a baby, and now…”

Quiet footsteps clacked against the floor, as someone joined them.

“The hardest thing for any parent to do,” Serizawa began in low tones, “Is to know when to let go.”

Joyce glanced at the Japanese man. “You would know?”

Serizawa stood still for a moment, before nodding. “It has been many years since I have spoken to my son.”

Joyce tilted her head curiously. “How come?”

“He wanted to follow a different path.” Was all Serizawa said on the matter. He didn’t speak about his son often, and when he did it was typically about how proud of him Serizawa was, but whatever it was that caused the two to lose communication… It was obviously very painful.

Serizawa drew a breath, straightening his waistcoat. “Now,” He walked over to a console, typing in some commands, before bringing up a map, a red dot popping up, already about fifty kilometers away. Godzilla moved _fast_ in the water, even discounting his size. “Who wants to take bets as to where they are going?”

“Hm…” Mark frowned, “Japan, I’ll say Japan.”

Barnes, sitting at the security console, scoffed. “Too easy, man. French Polynesia, that’s my guess.”

Ilene looked at him, frowning. “Seriously?”

“Have you ever _been_ to Tahiti?” Barnes asked in response. “Magical place. I’ll take you there sometime, how ‘bout it?”

“Buy me a drink, first.” Ilene retorted.

“All of you,” Vivienne spoke up, looking to each one. “Are wrong. His trajectory’s obviously put him on course for the UK.”

Rick snorted. “What the hell for?”

“Brighton Beach is lovely this time of year.” Vivienne answered.

Rick scoffed, shaking his head. “Why you would go to England to visit a goddamn beach…” He looked down at his console, frowning, as the screen flickered. “What in the goddamn?”

Serizawa looked to him, inquiring. “What is it, Mister Stanton?”

“You guys need to upgrade your shit, that’s what it is!” Rick replied, frustratedly slamming his hand on the screen. “Honestly, I could do a better job with a paperclip, a notebook, and a pencil!”

Mark let out a long-suffering sigh, going over to the abrasive man’s console to see what was wrong for himself. He blinked, straightening up, as he saw the problem.

“What is it?” Joyce looked on, worried, obviously for her son.

“Stay out of it, lady.” Rick ordered, “It doesn’t concern you.”

“Hey!” Joyce angrily pointed back, “You listen here! I don’t care if you think you’re the smartest man alive, that is my son out there, and-!”

“Alright,” Vivienne interceded, “Let’s all settle down. Mark,” She looked to the man, “What is it?”

“Well,” Mark confusedly rubbed his face. “It seems to think there’s something else out there. Not near Godzilla,” He amended, glancing at Joyce, “Near Chicago.”

“Chicago?” Barnes looked up, frowning. “That can’t be right. Entire place was turned into a gravel pit.”

“It must be some sort of… sensor ghost.” Serizawa considered. “The system is likely calling upon old data by mistake.”

Ilene bit her lip, “This long after the battle is done?” She inquired, looking to the screen. “This is something else…”

“Yeah…” Mark agreed. “Rick, pull up the bioacoustics for our sensor ghost.”

Rick looked at the other man, scowling. “What the hell for?”

“’Cause I want to see what it’s had for dinner,” Mark sarcastically retorted, “Just do it!”

Rick held up his hands in resignation, pulling the data up on screen.

Instantly, Mark noticed something was wrong. “Well, that isn’t right.” He commented, frowning. “Those aren’t Godzilla’s.”

Joyce looked to him questioningly. “How can you be sure?”

Mark looked at her seriously, “I spent months of my life looking at Godzilla’s bioacoustics every day. Trust me, I know ‘em when I see ‘em. And _these_ ,” He pointed to the screen, “Aren’t them.” He turned to look at it properly.

“So…” Joyce began, feeling slightly fearful. “What does it mean?”

Serizawa drew a serious breath, face going steely. “There is another monster out there.”

\-----------

Mothra tore through the skies, blasting effortlessly through the clouds of water vapor as she followed the scent of death and destruction permeating the air. It was faded, whatever battle that had caused it obviously long having been over, but still strong enough for her to follow back to the source.

She briefly noted strange, metallic flying machines roaring as they tried to keep up with her, barely a fraction of the size of her massive wingspan. The humans were trying to keep up with her.

It had been so long since she’d been rebirthed, her children had forgotten her. Instead of getting down to their knees in love and respect, they were now chittering madly in terror, seeing her as a threat.

She wasn’t a threat to them, and she wanted to say as much, but Mothra was worried that when she spoke, her voice would be deafening to them, so she said nothing, letting her actions speak for her. If she didn’t make any moves towards the humans, they would not see her as a threat, and even if they tried to fire upon her, she would not retaliate.

There was not much the new weapons of the humans could do to her, she knew. At most, the sensations would be but a pinch.

So, she ignored them. Besides, there would be time to communicate later. She was on a mission right now.

The putrid stench of decay only grew in the air, as the dark, grey clouds thickened. Whatever battle had taken place here had permanently scarred the Earth. The battle was long since over, but the clouds from it still loomed, the unpleasant aroma of death still tainting the air for miles. Places like these existed all over. When events of mass death occurred, such as those who wiped out her reptilian children, and the countless events that had come before, it left a… void, for lack of a better term. When the loss of life was so great, new life couldn’t fill in the gap, not plants, not animals, not even the smallest microbe, creating a wound in the very fabric of life itself that couldn’t heal.

At least, not without help.

Mothra slowed down, the human aircraft slowing to keep track of her, as she went to what she believed was the center of the wound. For while wounds like these couldn’t heal on their own, Mothra was the Lifegiver, the embodiment of all life.

Healing a wound like this, for Mothra, would be childishly simple.

Hanging freely in the air, Mothra disregarded the humans swarming her like bugs, as she drew upon the Light within herself.

With a trilling cry, she released the divine power she wielded, and the Light completely wiped away the grey clouds, yet left the humans flying around unharmed.

She briefly noted the humans’ awe, but brushed that aside as well, as the Light began to fall. Not, as in grow dimmer, but fall like glowing snow, or a slow, bright rain.

Mothra watched, as the Light blanketed the ground, growing dim as it was absorbed by the Earth. Before long, she noticed the grey, dead soil becoming brown again, before a layer of green sprouted forth, grass, trees, and plants of all sort overtaking the ruined buildings.

Mothra chittered happily, proud that the soil took, as she took off to the next, dead place she felt.

\----------

Gottlieb walked through the empty corridors of the building’s basement, towards the small lab where his ‘colleague’ was working. Her message to him had been frantically exited, almost desperate, and she’d demanded him to come as fast as he could.

The door swung open with a vengeance, Emma standing behind it, looking…. Like she’d seen better days. Her face had a slight hint of almost-imperceptible green to it, like she was sick, and her hair was all sorts of disheveled.

Whatever had happened had kept her up all night.

“Finally!” The woman huffed, pulling him inside. “Get inside.”

Gottlieb let out an indignant huff. “Unhand me at once!” He shook off her arm.

“Did you come here on your own?” Emma quickly demanded. “Were you followed?”

“Followed?” Gottlieb repeated, spluttering. “What in blazes- Doctor Russell, what is the meaning of this?”

“I’ve done it…” Emma breathed, smiling.

Gottlieb felt a spike of dread and confusion run through him. “Done what?”

\-----------

“God, Russell, it’s scorching in here,” Gottlieb tried to roll up his sleeves.

“Don’t worry about that! I have more important things! It happened last night!” Emma rushed around. Gottlieb had never seen the woman behave that way. The coffee was probably to blame. “I was going to run a test to determine how the hybrid cells dealt with cancerous cells compared to pure human ones, remember?”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Gottlieb stood, leaning on his cane. He hoped she’d get through it quickly. He may have provided her with the materials, but he had other projects to be working on.

“Well, look at this!” She grabbed two pictures, what looked like snapshots of cells, and handed them to him.

Gottlieb blinked, looking up. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“It’s _amazing_!” The woman got beside him, gesturing to the photos. “The cells on the right are cancer cells, diseased, full of corrupt DNA, replicating out of control. The ones on the right, what do you think _they_ are?”

Gottlieb looked at them, rigid and more geometric than the other cells. “I assume plant cells?”

“Close.” Emma replied, “They’re the _same_ cells.”

Gottlieb blinked, looking at her curiously. “I’m sorry?”

“I introduced some of Biollante’s DNA to the human cells, and it didn’t just hybridize with them and stop the spread of the cancerous cells, it _cured_ them.” Emma explained enthusiastically. “After five minutes, every cell was perfectly healthy, no genetic anomalies of any kind, no corrupt information that could cause cancer! And, even though those cells are Biollante cells now, they still have human characteristics and behavior to them!”

“That’s…” Gottlieb breathed, staring at the pictures. “Not possible.”

“I know!” Emma agreed. “I can only _begin_ to hypothesize about the cause. Maybe it was Godzilla’s radiation, maybe it’s something Geisler didn’t tell you about, but… regardless, it’s happened, and _think_ ;” She leaned in. “If we can see this kind of improvement for a small cluster of cells, imagine what would happen to a fully-grown, healthy human…” She rubbed her hands together.

Gottlieb frowned, looking to her, and then he noticed it. The small band-aid on her forearm.

“Russell,” Gottlieb grabbed her arm, pulling it up to look. “You didn’t.” He growled.

Emma pulled her arm out, practically shoving him away. “We don’t have test subjects, what else was I supposed to do?”

“ _Wait!”_ Gottlieb furiously bellowed. “Run tests, make sure it’s _safe,_ like a normal scientist!”

“I ran hundreds of tests last night.” Emma stood, inscrutable. It may have just been imagination… but he was _sure_ he saw her skin tinted very, very faintly green. But that wasn’t possible. The Biollante cells couldn’t infect her that quickly… could they? “I made sure I knew what I was getting into, I assure you.”

“This… this is absurd!” Gottlieb raged. “I expect this kind of impulsiveness from a grad student, not you!” He turned.

Emma grabbed him.

“Let me go!” Gottlieb commanded. “I’m going to call poison control, or would you rather suffer a slow and painful death by having your cells replaced by a plant!?”

“Not replaced…” Emma stated, standing in place seriously. “ _Enhanced_. You told me we needed a way to outlast Godzilla, not kill him.” She tilted her head, bloodshot eyes staring holes into Gottlieb. “ _This_ is the way. To surviving Godzilla… and everything else nature can throw at us. Plants don’t age, they don’t catch diseases like we do… the ultimate organism.”

“Emma…” Gottlieb tried, “I know what you’re thinking. This _won’t_ bring him back.”

“No.” Emma agreed. “But it will spare a billion mothers the same pain.”

Gottlieb stared into her eyes the madness latent behind them. “You’re insane! This is madness!”

Emma smiled, what was meant to be a disarming gesture being chilling to the bone. “I’ve never been saner.” She turned away, staring into Biollante’s tank, tapping the glass. “We’re making history, Hermann. New life… but it’s still not enough.”

Gottlieb spluttered. “ _Not enough!?”_

“There’s one last piece we need…” Emma decided.

“And _what,_ ” Gottlieb seethed. This woman was _insane_ , clinically so. “Is that?”

“If we want to survive Godzilla… we need to make sure we’re not ants under his feet.” Emma declared, turning back to face him. “Bring me a sample from Godzilla.”

Gottlieb recoiled in horror. “You’re not suggesting-“

Gottlieb had the wind knocked out of him, as he realized he was being pushed up against the wall, a hand on his throat. With the close contact, he was terrified to note that Emma’s skin felt more like plant-skin than human skin, and the tiny, almost imperceptible hairs growing from her skin had become Trichomes.

“Bring me…” Emma seethed. “A sample.”

Gottlieb, now sufficiently terrified for his life, quickly nodded. “Y-Yes.” He rasped out. “Anything you want.” Anything to get her to let him go so he could contact someone who could get her under control.

“Good.” Emma tilted her head. “And to make sure you cooperate…”

“AUGH!” Gottlieb howled in pain, as the hand grasping his throat suddenly grew thorns, and he felt something enter the cut, burrowing deep into his flesh. “What have you done!?”

“What all plants do.” Emma slowly removed her hand, the thorns retracting like they had never been there. “Plant seeds…”

“You… you realize what you’ve done!?” Gottlieb furiously raged.

“Perfectly.” Emma calmly responded. “Now, are you going to help me?”

“N-“ Gottlieb stuttered, grasping his head. The lights in the room felt blinding, the ambient white noise of the building louder than a hellish death metal concert, the heat hotter than the surface of the sun, and it felt like his insides were being blended up.

That seed was growing, fast. The roots of the unnatural specimen took hold in his brain, spreading, overwriting, and _rewriting_ the neurons inside.

Before long, Gottlieb’s hands dropped to his sides, and he stood there, calmer than he’d ever been in his life.

“Yes… I’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	3. Infant Island

“Our people,” General Stenz, the current liaison between the US Government and Monarch, stood in the meeting room of Castle Bravo, the personnel gathered as well. An image was on the screen, showing the mysterious flying Kaiju, seemingly escorted by a swarm of fighter jets. “Are calling it ‘Mothra.’”

“Oh, yeah, I get it, cause it’s a giant moth.” Rick muttered. “Military intelligence, everybody.”

Shortly after the Castle Bravo personnel came to the correct conclusion that it was a different monster to Godzilla, the military, in a mad panic, practically beat down Monarch’s door trying to formulate a strategy.

Mothra, on screen, hung in the air above the devastated remains of Chicago, sending out a blinding pulse of light, before the land below suddenly returned to life, plants springing up, water becoming filled with life once more.

“We can’t say for sure _why_ it’s doing this, only that it is.” Stenz continued, standing beside the screen with his hands behind his back.

“And that’s why you came to us.” Mark guessed.

The General nodded. “Yes. You people are the foremost experts on this sort of thing right now.”

“For better or for worse.” Ilene muttered, searching through the books at her side.

Stenz disregarded her comment, looking to Serizawa. “This thing hasn’t become hostile. Yet. When it does, I want it dealt with as swiftly, and as efficiently as possible.”

“You want us to send in Gojira.” Serizawa correctly guessed, as Stenz nodded again.

“So far,” Stenz stood tall and serious, “Godzilla has proven to be the only effective weapon we have against creatures such as this. Ghidorah was proof enough of that.”

“General,” Serizawa addressed, “Godzilla is a powerful being, but he is not a weapon. We cannot simply point him in the direction of an enemy and turn him loose.”

Stenz straightened his tie. “For both our sakes, Doctor, I hope you’re wrong. Washington’s breathing down my neck because this thing could turn bad at any moment, and if your organization proves unable to combat the threats it was formed to fight… I don’t need to tell you how stingy our government is with its funding.” He turned to the soldiers by his side, gesturing to follow. “You know how to contact me. Whatever you need to assist in the fight, I’ll provide it.” He offered, before exiting.

“…Well,” Mark sarcastically spoke up first, “At least he’s not _totally_ throwing us to the wolves.”

“Even if he was,” Vivienne crossed her arms, “I’m not sure this situation is that dire. It seems… benevolent, in a way.”

“She,” Ilene corrected, still looking through those books.

Rick looked at her, frowning. “You’ve got something in those books of yours?”

“…I believe so.”

\------------

Still with the same, driving purpose, Mothra glided effortlessly to the other destroyed city. It too, was a place of death and decay, but in this other city, it seemed worse in a way, like the very air itself had been permanently tainted by the event.

She didn’t like what she was seeing. The further she traveled, the more it came apparent that her children had gotten themselves into deep, deep trouble.

The ice shelfs at the top and bottom of the planet were starting to melt, the upper layers of the atmosphere were starting to weaken, the oceans were filled with things not meant to be there, and there was a thick invisible smog trapping in heat. If the humans weren’t feeling the effects now, they certainly would.

She could’ve punished her children then and there, wiped them off the face of this planet they were in the middle of ruining and call it a day, and start fresh. But that would be nothing more than cruel, Mothra felt. Like killing a child for messing up their room. She had been a vengeful goddess, once, but it wasn’t something she liked, and she’d felt like she’d matured since then.

No, it was Mothra’s own fault for leaving them alone too long. Humanity had lost their way because of it, and it was her duty to set them back along the right track.

Mothra started by healing the wound in this city like she had with the past one. Like it had before, life returned in her wake, filling the void that the mass deaths had left behind. Had she a proper mouth, Mothra would’ve smiled.

Perhaps she’d take on a human form again. It was certainly well within her power, and it had been some time since she got to the ground level, as it were. The humans had such vibrant, diverse cultures, and Mothra would love to see what her children had built up over the past few millennia.

However, that train of thought was cut off by the scent of corruption assaulting her senses. There was still work to be done.

The wounds upon the planet were now well on their way to healing, but the beast responsible for causing them was still alive.

Mothra bristled with indignation. Why should he go on living after extinguishing so many souls? It was not fair, and he’d almost certainly escaped justice because the humans likely didn’t have any means of punishing him.

Now that she was back, however… she could deliver retribution unto him herself.

Moving with a swiftness and furious grace, Mothra followed the beast’s scent, blowing the humans away --proverbially speaking-- as she broke the sound barrier, and climbed to speeds far beyond, charging across the ocean.

\-----------

“The name sounded familiar to me,” Ilene began, presenting the pages in the book for all to see. “There is a small island between the Marshall islands and Indonesia. The people there worshipped the goddess _Mosura,_ the Giver of Life.” She pointed to a picture of the island in question, “Infant Island.”

“Pretty,” El commented, at the lush, tropical island, blue water, and the coral reefs surrounding it.

“Not anymore, I’m afraid.” Ilene regretfully turned the page, “The United States used it as a test site for their atomic bombs in the late forties.” She mournfully shrugged, as the once-vibrant island looked dead, a desert with scorched petrified trees and a beach that had been reduced to glass.

“Damn,” Mark just as regretfully commented, “What about all the people?”

“There was only a small civilization on the island, barely enough to sustain genetic diversity.” Ilene explained. “So the government didn’t bother relocating them.”

“Jesus,” Rick cursed, “See, this is why I hate the government. It’s all ‘hugs and peace and we’re the good guys and follow our laws cause it’s the right thing to do,’ then the _second_ they get the chance, they go around committing genocide like it’s going out of style.”

“No,” Serizawa refuted, leaning on his hand, “To commit genocide implies they acted with purpose or intent. This is nothing more than the callous disregard for human life.”

“Yeah, that too.” Rick took a swig from his mug. “I worked on MKUltra, I know a thing or two about that.”

El looked up. “What?”

“What?” Rick asked in response. “Sorry, I don’t speak _child_.”

“Right,” Joyce held up a hand, nursing an oncoming headache, “This is all very interesting, but I don’t understand what it has to do with anything.”

“The people of Infant Island believed that Mothra was the living incarnation of nature itself,” Ilene explained, turning the page to a figure of two priestesses dressed in red and gold, standing in front of an egg, praying. “In their culture, they regularly held rituals to communicate with her.”

Vivienne furrowed her eyebrow. “They spoke to her?”

“Quite commonly,” Ilene replied.

“Ilene,” Mark spoke up, “What are you suggesting we try to do?”

“I propose we go to Infant Island,” The woman began, outlining her plan, “While the islanders are extinct by now, we may find things they left behind. Including their means of communing with Mothra. We may be able to talk to her, directly. Figure out her intentions for ourselves.”

“W-Well,” Joyce snapped her fingers, stuttering, “Why not use that whale thing?”

“The ORCA,” Rick corrected, “And use _that_ thing? Please! We’d have better luck trying to communicate with aliens through the works of Michael Jackson!”

Serizawa remained quiet for a moment, thinking, his head resting on his hand. “You believe it is a worthwhile endeavor?”

Ilene nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Very well.” Serizawa stood up. “Mister Barnes, if you could prep one of the helicopters?”

The man nodded quickly, going off to do just that.

“There is one more thing…” Ilene began. “I believe we should bring El with us.”

“What!?” Joyce demanded.

“What, me?” El questioned.

“The ‘Angel’ you described during your near-death experience bears a remarkable resemblance to Mothra.” Ilene pointed out. “And it was said those who had a special connection to Mothra were typically twins. Twin girls.”

El drew a breath. “Me and Maddie.”

“You’re not actual twins, in the sense you were not born to the same parents,” Ilene began, “But you match the legends of Mothra’s priestesses quite startlingly.”

“Hold on!” Joyce interceded. “You’re _not_ taking a teenage girl to the middle of a nuclear wasteland!”

“It’s only one island,” Ilene replied, “And the radiation levels are well within safety boundaries. No more than a banana.” She turned to look at El. “You may be the only one capable of communicating with Mothra.”

El frowned for a moment, considering it, before nodding. “Alright.”

Joyce let out a frustrated sigh. “Then I’m coming with you guys too.”

El looked at her, surprised.

“I promised Hopper I’d look after you.” Joyce stated like it was fact.

“Very well then,” Serizawa walked over. “The four of us will go. Infant Island… I hope it is as pleasant as the name implies.”

\------------

Gottlieb climbed out of the taxicab with a purpose and intent that he hadn’t ever felt in himself before. He needed to find a sample from Godzilla, he just… had to, in the sense that he also had to breathe, and his heart _had_ to pump blood.

It was no longer a normal drive. It was a compulsion. An instinct.

Gottlieb knew where to find samples, of course. The people in Monarch likely had some, but since he left, they weren’t likely to just _hand_ them to him. He needed to find another way of collecting samples. This way.

The battle between Ghidorah and Godzilla had sent debris flying all over the place, and during the fight, Ghidorah had gotten more than just a few hits in. Chunks were taken out of Godzilla’s flesh and sent scattering into the air.

If he _wasn’t_ able to find any genetic samples from Godzilla, he’d be surprised.

So, he combed the city. It was a simple matter of walking right in. Even after the battle between the two titans, nobody had bothered cordoning it off to the public. Ghidorah’s corpse was recovered and taken to a cold-storage facility to be studied, but after that, it was open season for everyone else.

Even Mothra’s acts didn’t slow Gottlieb down. It only proved what he needed to do was even more necessary.

It was a long, difficult search. The city had been picked clean by people searching for loved ones, or souvenirs of the battle. It took many hours, and the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, but Gottlieb didn’t give up. And that’s when he found it.

A small scale, the size of a football in Gottlieb’s hand. The perfect sample.

With a satisfied feeling, Gottlieb turned back around, and began to march back out, on his way back to the lab.

\-----------

“Find anything yet!” Maddie called out, standing on the edge of Loch Ness as Godzilla swam around inside. He’d told her that if there _was_ a giant monster living inside, it probably wouldn’t take too kindly to the intrusion, so he set her off to the side while looking around.

 _“We ain’t found shit!”_ Godzilla replied.

Maddie huffed, crossing her arms. “Spaceballs references, seriously?”

 _“Hey, I have to pass the time_ somehow. _”_ Godzilla returned, surfacing to take a quick look around before diving again. _“If there’s a giant monster in this lake, he’s very good at hiding. Speaking of Spaceballs, that gives me an idea. Return of the Jedi’s out on VHS now, you wanna pick it up and have a Star Wars marathon?”_

“Oh, hell yeah!” Maddie enthusiastically nodded. “I could look at Mark Hamill all day!”

_“…uh…”_

“Oh, relax, Big Guy.” Maddie rolled her eyes. “He might be a celebrity, but you’re my best friend. Besides, he’s the size of an ant compared to you. You don’t need to worry about competition.”

Godzilla snorted. _“Of course I don’t. I’m Godzilla. I’m the biggest thing there is.”_

Maddie shook her head. A sudden, crying trill, a roar louder than thunder, broke the relative silence of the area, and Maddie looked up, gasping. “Uh… G…”

Godzilla surfaced. _“What?”_ He inquired, looking to her.

Maddie said nothing, pointing up.

Godzilla looked, freezing. _“Oh.”_ He sighed. _“One of these days, and I don’t know when, I’m going to learn to shut my fat fucking mouth.”_

Descending upon the area with a vengeance was a giant, moth-like monster, wings glowing with power.

 _“Hey, you’re Battra’s sister, aren’t you?”_ Godzilla asked, as Mothra plunged towards him. _“I met your brother, he’s a cock.”_

“DON’T JUST SIT THERE, MORON!” Maddie bellowed. From the way Mothra was charging towards him, she was _not_ happy. “MOVE!”

 _“Oh, right, shit!”_ Godzilla dove, Mothra skimming the water as she was forced to pull herself back up to prevent the crash.

“G!” Maddie called out.

 _“Don’t worry, I’m fine!”_ Godzilla replied, surfacing near her as he scrambled out onto dry land.

Mothra swung back around, on approach, as she fired a blast of a strong, silk-like webbing towards Maddie.

“Ow, hey!” Maddie furiously kicked against the web, trying to get free.

Godzilla turned to Mothra, seeing red.

 _“You will_ not _harm another human so long as I stand.”_ Mothra growled, floating in the sky serenely, yet also projecting an aura of danger.

 _“Mads is my_ friend, _”_ Godzilla growled, _“You just made a big,_ big _mistake. You’ve got no clue who you’re dealing with.”_

 _“I am the embodiment of all life,”_ Mothra declared, _“You? An emotionless killer. A malignant growth to be purged.”_

 _“Oh yeah?”_ Godzilla replied. _“You wanna kill me so badly…”_ He squared himself up. _“You’re gonna have to_ earn _it.”_

Mothra let out a shrill, echoing battle cry, Godzilla returning it with a deep bellowing roar that shook the Earth. He charged first, pounding the ground beneath him as Mothra flapped her wings, charging.

From the sidelines, Maddie could only watch as the battle ensued.

\----------

The chopper’s rotors whirred down, stopping as the helicopter settled on the beach, the passengers stepping out onto the dead, charred sand.

Serizawa was dressed like an archaeologist, Ilene mirroring him, while Joyce and El were just prepared for the heat. The group looked around, taking in the state of the island.

Honestly, it was heartbreaking. It had been decades since the test that wiped out life in this place, but it still hadn’t recovered. The ground was a sandy beige, the life having been stripped out of the soil by radiation, as the dead husks of trees stood like statues, stony and unmoving.

“God…” Joyce looked around, horrified. She’d heard about the effects of a nuke being dropped, but seeing it first-hand… And this had happened twice in major cities.

Suddenly, the woman felt so much more grateful to be alive.

El looked around curiously, tilting her head at the small, stone wall of the nearby cliff, and what looked like a dog painted in it in darker colors. “What…?”

“It’s called a bomb shadow.” Ilene gently explained. “The flash of light from the bomb is so bright, it sears the image into the rock.”

El slowly nodded. This entire place had once been a beautiful, lush island… now, it was nothing more than a disturbing epitaph.

“So,” Joyce looked to the others, “How are we supposed to figure out what to do?”

“If Mosura was worshipped here as a goddess, the residents of this island likely built a place of worship.” Serizawa laid out. “It is possible we may find instructions there.”

“If the place even exists.” Joyce replied.

“We must have faith that it is so.” Serizawa returned, taking the lead. “We will head further into the island. If there is no temple there, there will at least be a vantage point from which we will be able to look around.”

The others nodded, following his lead, as they waded through the dead soil of Infant Island, farther into the island itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	4. Biollante

As the group of four proceeded deeper and deeper into Infant Island, they began to notice something. Small greenery, slowly reclaiming the land, and it only got thicker and thicker as they headed into the core of the island.

The four stopped, looking in awe as, perfectly preserved, there was a small village with a pyramid in the middle of a lush, green field.

“What in the world…?” Ilene muttered.

Serizawa suddenly gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, and he was thrown to the ground.

The other three whipped around, Ilene and Joyce being knocked down as well, before El tried to use her powers against their assailant.

The attacker jerked her own head in response, and El’s mental hand was smacked away, as she too was thrown to the ground.

The woman kept a staff trained on them, as she stood tall above them. “Trespassers, why have you come to this land?” She demanded.

“We…” Serizawa wheezed, clutching his eye. The staff had poked him right in it. “We came here to learn. We need a way of communing with Mosura.”

The woman looked between each of them suspiciously, before relenting. “This way. Do not stray.”

The four all huffed, as the woman walked away on a mission towards the pyramid.

“What…” Joyce wheezed, getting up, “The hell is going on?”

“I do not know.” Serizawa admitted, beginning to follow in the woman’s path. “But instinct tells me that the answers to our questions lie with her.”

He looked to the others, gesturing for them to come along.

\-------------

Gottlieb carried the scale in his hands like it was a precious artifact, feeling the rough keratin under his hands. Though he’d gotten some odd looks for it, nobody had been able to guess what it actually was, thus he was able to simply walk wherever he pleased with it.

He counted himself lucky that the building didn’t have radiological alarms installed all about. While the radiation wasn’t harmful to humans, quite the opposite if Maddie was any indication, Gottlieb didn’t fancy having to explain why he had a Godzilla scale.

Though, truth be told, the small part of himself still thinking of his own free will wanted nothing more than to be caught and stopped.

Emma had gone too far, too quickly. This wasn’t science anymore, it was insanity. 

Regardless, the part of his being under the control of the seed in his head continued marching ever forward, towards the door of the lab, not even bothering to knock as he entered the room.

What he saw shocked both parts to his core.

In the day that he’d been gone, searching, Emma had mutated even further. No longer was she a full biped, more like… a plant bud rooted into the ground, with a bare, human head sticking out of the top. Her legs had become roots, her arms tendrils growing into the walls to keep herself supported. Whatever was left of her that was human was very quickly being stamped out.

They were running their own Little Shop of Horrors now, and it was too late to stop it.

“Hermann.” Emma addressed, voice sounding… flanged for lack of a better term, as her larynx was evidently torn apart and put back together by the cells. “Do you have what I asked for?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Gottlieb took a step forward, the rational part of his mind that was still left screaming to get out. The part still under control ignored it. He held up the scale, presenting it to her.

“Excellent work…” Emma complimented.

“Thank you.” Gottlieb bowed, looking around. “Where is Biollante?”

Emma looked ahead blankly, to the shattered tank. “Indisposed.”

Gottlieb tilted his head questioningly.

“I needed to be certain what I had planned would work.” The plant woman elaborated. “The small amount of cells I harvested didn’t have _all_ of Biollante’s capabilities. I fixed that… and she and I are one now.”

“You assimilated it… fascinating.” Gottlieb noted in a scholarly manner. “For what purpose, might I ask?”

“I was more human than I was supposed to be.” She answered, staring ahead. “Now… I am in balance.”

“I see…” Gottlieb hypothesized. “A plant-based organism with the ability to assimilate and take on the characteristics of those it consumes. Is that why you had me recover this?” He inquired, presenting the scale to her.

Emma looked on it with greed, almost ravenous hunger in a way. “Yes…” The vine-like tendrils anchoring her to the wall slowly pulled themselves out, extending out to the scale. Emma closed her eyes as her inhuman feelers grabbed the scale, and pulled it in, the grey, football-sized piece of material disappearing into the mass of plant matter.

“Well…” Gottlieb inquired. “Did it work? How are you feeling?”

Emma opened her eyes, smiling. “Better. I have everything I need now. Thank you, Hermann.” She said, as vines raised up off the floor behind him, each one tipped with a sharp, spike-like end.

Before Gottlieb could react, the vines surged forward, puncturing him and sending him to the floor.

Emma didn’t _want_ to kill him, but Godzilla’s genetic material contained his growth factor. And for plants to grow… they needed something to provide nutrients.

Gottlieb would just be the first.

No longer was this about surviving Godzilla… With his growth factor fueling her, she could spread her roots far and wide, reversing the damage humanity had inflicted upon the planet for thousands of years.

Plants did not make war. They did not drop bombs, douse their own people with chemical gas, they merely followed the law of the jungle. The strongest plant thrived, spreading its roots as far as it could.

In that moment, Emma’s priorities… _Biollante’s_ priorities changed. She was filled with a compulsion, the one instinct all plants had.

To spread.

With Gottlieb’s knowledge filling the gaps, Biollante knew what she had to do. The universe was a place of death, of chaos, far too many worlds lifeless. She’d fix that. Biollante’s spores would spread out, to the farthest distant corners of space.

All she needed was a method of propulsion. Something she could easily gain by, say… assimilating the corpse of a titan with the ability to manipulate gravity.

But first, she needed to grow.

\-------------

The ground was cut open, dirt flying high up into the air, as the soil was upturned by the impact of a gargantuan creature.

Godzilla stood back up, seething. Mothra was definitely a difficult opponent… but nothing he couldn’t handle.

The towering mutant roared furiously, charging again, carving a trench into the ground as he dragged his tail along. He growled, winding up to hit again, as Mothra charged, on course for his hand. He knew what she would do, at the last second, she’d dash out of the way, causing him to stumble, allowing her to knock him down again

He grinned, realizing she’d taken the bait.

As he swung his arm, Mothra dodged again, only to suddenly be smacked aside by Godzilla’s enormous tail. Godzilla let out a triumphant chortle, only to have the moment destroyed by Mothra flying up, and slamming her two, long arms into his head from above

“OW!” Godzilla yelped in pain. “Okay, okay, time out!” He called. “You wanna tell me what I’ve done to deserve this?”

That only seemed to make Mothra’s anger towards him _worse_. “You know what you’ve done! Thousands of innocent lives, extinguished!”

“Hey,” Godzilla dodged her, bringing a fist down onto her head as she swooped by, knocking her to the ground. “You think I _liked_ being used as a living wrecking ball!? News flash, lady, I didn’t! And that was just the first city, Ghidorah was the one responsible for Chicago!”

Mothra rose back to the challenge, flapping her wings, and blasting Godzilla with light. “I know what dark powers birthed you!” She declared. “You’re a creature that lives for destruction and chaos, nothing more! You’re nothing more than a dark, twisted mockery of all that’s sacrosanct about nature, and now you go around, living on while others are dead because of your actions!”

“I call it ‘making the best of a bad situation!’” Godzilla shot back, narrowly dodging as Mothra’s giant stinger shot towards him. He’d hated getting stung by wasps when he was human, and they were insects compared to him, Mothra was almost his size.

Mothra let out an enraged snarl. “Enough!” She decided, going bright.

Godzilla forced his eyes closed, and drew upon the atomic power latent within him, sending it out via his dorsal spines, into a concussive pulse that knocked Mothra back.

“I’m telling you this for your sake,” Godzilla growled, “Stand down. Let my friend free of your webbing.”

Mothra shook off her disorientation, huffing, as she got back up. “I will not bow to a mockery of life such as yourself.”

Godzilla cracked his neck. “Then round two, let’s go.”

Mothra took flight again, and Godzilla charged once more.

\-------------

“Incredible…” Serizawa remarked, awestruck as the woman led them towards the pyramid. People were going about their days, trading, talking, living amongst themselves. “It doesn’t even look as if a bomb hit this island at all.”

Joyce looked ahead, curiously, to the woman leading them as children pointed them out, babbling excitedly. “Who exactly are you people?”

“We are the Shobijin.” The woman serenely replied. “The People of Mothra. We’ve remained here on this island for centuries. Watching the outside world turn by.”

“But, how did your people survive the atomic testing?” Ilene asked, as El looked around curiously. “We were led to believe that everyone here was dead.”

“A misconception bred by ignorance.” The woman sagely answered. “With Mosura’s protection, anything is possible.”

“She… protected you?” El tilted her head. “How?”

“You bear but a fraction of her power.” The woman replied, leading the group up the steps of the pyramid. “Think of the feats you have been able to accomplish and magnify them a thousand-fold.”

That simple statement caused El to slow. “How… do you know?”

“Priestesses can sense the power latent in each other.” She explained. “You bear the same gifts as we do.”

“’We?’” Serizawa inquisitively repeated. “You are a priestess?”

“Yes.” The woman answered, as they reached the top of the pyramid.

“And so too, am I.” An identical woman, waiting for them at the entrance, declared. “Greetings, travelers.” She bowed slightly. “I am Yue,” Her double joined her side, and she gestured. “This is my sister, Li. We are Mosura’s Twin Priestesses.”

Serizawa took a step, placing a hand on his chest as he bowed in respect. “I am Doctor Ishiro Serizawa,” He turned, “This is my colleague, Doctor Ilene Chen,” He turned again, “Joyce Byers, and her daughter, El.”

“I see.” Yue looked each one over, stopping at El. “Step forward, please, young one.”

El obeyed.

“Hm…” Yue looked the girl up and down. “I sense you bear Mosura’s Blessing.” She scrutinized. “When did you manifest this Gift, child?”

“I’ve…” El shrugged. “Always had it.”

Yue examined her, walking around. “Priestesses of Mosura have only ever manifested on this island, and only once per generation.”

“Her mother,” Joyce spoke up, causing all attention to be on her. “Her biological mother… She took part in an experiment. I don’t know all of what they did to her, but does that explain it?”

“Perhaps…” Li considered, looking back to El. “Do you have a twin, young one?”

El slowly nodded. “Maddie. She’s younger than me, though.”

Yue and Li looked at each other, murmuring amongst themselves. “Perhaps a delayed reaction… The world bringing another into existence to keep balance?”

The twin priestesses broke, looking back.

“Regardless,” Yue continued. “Any Priestess of Mosura is welcome in this temple, including her allies. But, I am curious, why have you come here?”

“We need to talk to Mosura.” Ilene explained.

Li tilted her head. “It has been some time since the last communion… may I ask why?”

“Our military is keeping track of her,” Serizawa answered, “They wish to know that she is not a threat.”

Yue and Li looked to each other, considering the idea.

“Very well,” Yue decided. “This way.”

\-------------

“For thousands of years,” Yue regaled, leading them deeper into the pyramid, “The people of this island have lived in harmony with Mosura.” The group passed by carvings on the wall, showing tiny, human figures standing around an enormous, oblong object. “We have kept her egg guarded for that time, and in return, she has protected us from all harm the outside world would inflict upon us.”

“That’s how you survived the bomb.” Joyce put together, amazed. “But… why did she come back now of all times?”

“In the final battle against her dark twin,” Yue replied, leading them into a massive altar chamber. “Mosura sacrificed herself to save all other life on this world. Before she perished and went to rebirth herself, she left instructions. A great destroyer would rise, a twisted mockery of life, and usher in the age of monsters. We were told to watch and summon Mosura when the destroyer returned.”

“That’s… not good.” El shivered. “Is that why she’s awake now?”

“Yes.” Yue confirmed. “We bore witness to the destruction of Chicago and Indianapolis and knew then that the time had come.”

“But,” Ilene frowned. “Ghidorah is dead.”

“I do not refer to Ghidorah.” Yue replied.

With that statement, all movement ceased.

“You… are talking about Gojira.” Serizawa guessed.

“I am.” Yue nodded.

Instantly, the group was sent into a flurry of activity.

“That’s my son!” Joyce had said.

“He killed Ghidorah!” Ilene stated.

“Gojira is not a mockery!”

“But… he helped us!” El said. “He’s a good guy!”

Predictably, Yue hushed all of them, and it was El’s sentence that caught her attention. “What did you say, little one?”

“Godzilla’s a good guy.” El repeated with conviction. “He may have caused all that bad stuff in Indianapolis, but that was because Ghidorah hurt him so he couldn’t fight back and then used him as a wrecking ball. Everything else was Ghidorah’s fault! Godzilla looks like a monster, but he’s good, trust me!”

Yue and Li looked at each other, frowning. “Are you certain of this?” Li inquired.

El didn’t take any time to respond. “Absolutely. Maddie’s his… ‘Little Queen.’”

The others spluttered.

“Oh…” Ilene found her words first. “Mark’s not going to be happy about that.”

“Godzilla saved us when there was nothing else to stop Ghidorah,” El continued, “He only fights when he has to. Otherwise, he just keeps to himself.”

Yue and Li looked at each other, gravely. “Oh, dear… We’ve made a terrible mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	5. The Team-Up You've All Been Waiting For

“Communing with Mosura is rather simple,” Yue began, preparing a special concoction of fruit from the island, that looked like it set itself on fire. The Potion of the Sacred Flame, they called it. An apt descriptor, in all seriousness. “This will open your mind to its fullest.” She explained, handing El the chalice.

The girl was sat down on the floor, legs crossed. So far, the preparations weren’t all that different to the way she normally used her powers. She had a blindfold, white noise, a lukewarm room, but the drink was new.

“What…?” El questioned, taking the gold cup.

“Mosura cares for all life, but even she cannot sense it at all times.” Li replied. “Attempting to make contact with her normally is rather like a mosquito landing on a human. This will boost your attempts, make it so Mosura registers you.”

Joyce stood to the side, looking warily, worry overtaking her entire being. “You said Mothra was going to fight Godzilla… what if she’s already started?”

“Then we will have to hope that your daughter is distracting enough to grab Mosura’s attention.” Yue replied. “Remember, you are the only one who can testify to Godzilla’s purity. You must remain strong, determined, and calm, keep the link in your mind.”

“Okay…” El nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Then let us begin.” Yue lowered the blindfold, as El took down the drink.

Despite the flame, it didn’t burn in the slightest, rather like drinking Hot Chocolate or Coffee that had been allowed to cool for a little while until it was just warm enough to still be warming, but not scorching.

Li took the chalice, and El’s breathing steadied.

From her perspective, she was back in the same void she used to find people. Only this time, there was a bright, shining source of light moving around, tumbling through the air, fighting something.

It was Mothra, and it didn’t take a genius to assume she was fighting Godzilla.

El ran, feet pattering against the watery surface of the void, as she approached Mothra. How to address the titan, she wondered? Mothra, Mosura, or should El just say hello?

Thinking about it, El thought about what Joyce had told her when talking to older people she didn’t really know. Men were mister, women were miss, unless they were married, then it was misses. It was all so terribly confusing. Still, it was the only thing she had.

“Miss Mothra!” El called. “Miss Mothra!”

The moth-like Kaiju abruptly stopped, shooting a look into the void, as she landed, slowly walking over to El.

El took a breath and prepared herself.

\-----------

In the city of Boston, people were going about their normal days. The sun was shining overhead, providing a small amount of warmth in the chill of the frigid winter air. Some people were eating, others were shopping, others were working…

None of these people knew their lives were about to come to a sudden, cataclysmic, screeching halt.

The pavement beneath their feet suddenly cracked, splitting open as enormous vines emerged, feeling around. Some people were crushed under their weight as the vines slammed into the ground, others fell into the fissures, to the plant below.

Biollante emerged, sending terrified people running screaming as she pulled herself out onto the pavement. She screeched, a sound that pierced the eardrums of everyone in the city. Police officers attempted to fire upon her, to no avail, earning a swift retribution in the form of a corrosive, acid-like sap spat down upon them from some of her vines.

Other vines, with Venus flytrap-like mouths on the end possessing sharp pointed teeth, slammed down to the ground snapping helpless people up from the ground below.

Whatever was left of her humanity that was telling her this was wrong, evil… it was gone now. The only thing she had now was the drive to spread and spread she did. In Biollante’s quickly growing wake, giant, carnivorous roses sprung up unnaturally quickly, fueled by Godzilla’s growth factor.

The age of mankind was over.

The age of plantkind was beginning.

\----------

“Jesus Christ…” Rick breathed, staring at the emergency feed of Biollante being sent to them via the military. “What is that thing?”

“It’s some sort of… plant-based kaiju.” Vivienne theorized.

Mark looked at her questioningly. “Plant-based?”

“I figured that’s obvious enough.” Vivienne replied, gesturing to the screen.

Mark slowly approached the screen, staring at the monster’s head as she tore through buildings, growing uncontrollably. “It looks…” He realized with horror.

He didn’t want to believe it, but since signing up with Monarch… He’d seen some pretty strange things. His daughter forging a telepathic bond with a giant lizard, a three-headed dragon that could manipulate gravity, an enormous demon from another plane of existence…

It wasn’t a stretch to think that his wife had somehow found a way to turn herself into a giant plant monster. At the very least, the resemblance proved she had something to do with its creation.

Mark dashed over to the phone, frantically dialing.

“What the hell are you doing?” Rick asked.

“Calling my ex-wife!” Mark replied.

“I think it’s a bit too late for that, dude!” Rick retorted, as Biollante ripped a building apart.

Mark said nothing, waiting for the ring. As he feared, nobody answered. That didn’t _prove_ she’d become Biollante…

But Mark’s gut was screaming at him. It was baseless, without evidence…. But he knew his wife had somehow become that monster. And now innocent lives were paying for it.

“It looks… like Emma.” Vivienne breathed, staring at the screen.

“No…” Mark slowly turned back to the screen. “I think it _is_ Emma.”

Rick turned to look at him. “…Have you lost your goddamn mind, dude!? That’s insane!”

“Well,” Mark turned to him furiously, “Have you got an explanation for why there’s a giant version of my ex-wife’s head on that thing’s body!?”

Rick fell silent, realizing that no, he didn’t have an explanation.

The main question in Mark’s mind was _why_? Emma wasn’t exactly _stable,_ sure, something that could hardly be blamed on her for all she’d been through, but she wasn’t the type to go around committing mass murder.

Then, he realized with horror, she wasn’t just murdering, she was growing. Like all plants. And then, he realized just what sort of plant she was.

A rose.

Mark inhaled in horror. “Biollante…” He whipped around to face Vivienne. “What happened to Biollante after Gottlieb left!?”

“H-He took it with him!” Vivienne stuttered. She looked to the screen and her jaw dropped, realizing the same thing as Mark. “You don’t think…”

“Biollante wasn’t a normal plant.” Mark stated. “God only knows what she’s capable of now.”

“Hold the fuck up,” Rick interjected, “What in God’s nonexistent name is going on? And what the hell is a Biollante?”

“It was a pet-project of one of our scientists,” Mark began, in lieu of a proper explanation.

Fortunately for Rick, Vivienne was more than accommodating. “Doctor Geisler came up with it. It was a super-plant, designed to grow as quickly as kudzu, utilizing heat as opposed to pure sunlight to grow. Geisler wanted to use it to help feed the hungry in areas that didn’t have high-yield crops or conductive soil, but he could only get it working with a rose bush, but what if-“

“Oh, don’t you fucking say it.”

“What if Emma somehow found a way to combine _herself_ with Biollante?” Vivienne finished.

“Oh, god damnit.” Rick slammed his head on the table. “It’s either zero or a hundred with you people, no in between, is there?”

“Look,” Mark gestured to the screen, as a squadron of fighter jets tore through the air, on approach towards Biollante. They unloaded their payloads, tearing into the hybrid’s plant flesh, cutting off some of the vines.

“Damn.” Rick whistled. “Guess the military’s finally good for something for once.”

“Hold on,” Vivienne held up a hand, looking on in disgusted awe (rather like watching a train crash) as Biollante’s amputated parts began to stitch themselves back together. “The heat from the missiles is fueling her growth… The same weapons that are damaging her are healing her.”

“The only thing that could kill her is the Oxygen Destroyer… and that was lost with Geisler.” Mark watched, unable to pull away no matter how much he wanted to.

Biollante roared, sounding like Godzilla with a faint, human quality to it. She seemed to be disregarding the military forces now, as she shambled over to the water, heading into the ocean. A few tense minutes passed as they watched Biollante swim, looking like a moving island, unimpeded by the warships quickly scrambling to stop her.

“Where’s she headed…?” Vivienne wondered.

“Hold on,” Rick replied, tapping a few keys. “Let me just see here… she’s headed south. Current projections place her heading as…” He looked up to the map on screen. “Antarctica.”

Mark instantly whipped around. “Antarctica!? We need to get Godzilla in there, now!”

“Whoa, whoa, chill out, man.” Rick tried to calm him down. “It’s _Antarctica._ There’s nothing down there.”

“…There is.” Vivienne spoke up. “After Godzilla killed it in Chicago… Ghidorah’s remains were recovered and taken there to be studied in a specially-constructed cold storage facility.”

“God only knows what that plant’s capable of.” Mark muttered, running over to the phone. “If Emma found a way to splice herself with it… it’s not out of the question she can find a way to splice herself with what’s left of Ghidorah.”

“So, your plan for a giant monster is to send in _another_ giant monster!?” Rick sarcastically demanded. “Boy, I’d bet you’d make for great crisis management! What’s next, fixing an oil spill by dumping in more oil!?”

“Shut up, Rick!” Mark commanded, dialing the number for Maddie’s mobile phone. At first, he’d tried to stop her little excursions with Godzilla to far away places, but that quickly proved to be impossible. Instead, he’d bought a phone with Monarch’s funds, given it to her, and told her in no uncertain terms that if that thing run, she was to immediately come running with Godzilla.

This time, though, she wasn’t picking up. At first, Mark thought she may have been ignoring him, but that wasn’t likely. Maddie had always picked up, even if it was to give him an exasperated huff before hanging up right after.

Something was wrong this time.

Mark turned back to the screen, a sinking feeling in his stomach. They’d been so worried about Biollante, they’d forgotten the other giant monster that had sprung up.

“Rick… Where’s Mothra?”

\-------------

Godzilla roared as Mothra dove right on top of him, shrugging off his atomic breath like it was nothing, as she slammed him into the ground again.

Mothra shrieked, and Godzilla howled in agony, as Mothra’s stinger punctured his skin right in the leg.

“For every life you’ve extinguished…” Mothra seethed. “I will make you feel their pain.”

Godzilla, the adrenaline surging through his circulatory system, found the strength to push Mothra off, as he staggered back to his feet.

He was going to go down fighting, if he had anything to say about it.

Mothra trilled again, and he prepared himself for her to charge, but then, she did something unexpected.

Mothra turned to the side, looking at absolutely nothing, as she flapped over, landing on the ground, bending down to look at something.

Godzilla could’ve taken the opportunity to attack while she was open, but he didn’t feel up to doing much more than running. He sprinted over to Maddie the girl still pinned to the ground by Mothra’s silk.

During the battle, Mothra had made a conspicuous effort to keep away from Maddie, like she didn’t want the girl to be harmed. Far be it from Godzilla to complain.

“Mads, you alright?” Godzilla rumbled, bending down to try to cut her out as carefully as he could.

“This stuff is sticky, wet, and it smells like vanilla.” Maddie seethed.

“Vanilla?” Godzilla blinked. “There are worse things to smell like, you know.”

“I _hate_ the smell of vanilla.” Maddie replied. “Now, hurry up and get me out of here! You kicked her ass, but that doesn’t mean I want to sit here and wait while you puff up your own ego!”

Godzilla freed her, picking her up gently. “I didn’t kick her ass.”

“Really?” Maddie frowned at him. “Then why’s she stopped?”

Godzilla looked to Mothra, the living goddess chittering as she looked at something on the ground. “I don’t know…”

It may have been just the venom from Mothra’s stinger… but he was _sure_ she was talking to somebody.

\-------

El looked up in wonder at the enormous creature towering above her. Mothra could’ve crushed her with a twitch, but she moved with a beauty and a grace that she hadn’t seen most _humans_ display.

“Hello, my child…” Mothra gently spoke, her voice echoing through the void.

“H-Hello…” El stuttered, well and truly awestruck. This was the first look she’d gotten of Mothra up-close since she’d brought El back to life during Chicago. Well, El assumed it had been Mothra, there wasn’t anything else she’d seen bearing such a resemblance to the angelic creature. “I-I’m El.”

Mothra chuckled lightly, the act sounding like a harmony. “Greetings, El. I am Mothra.” She tilted her head curiously. “May I ask why you have sought me out?”

“U-Um, well…” El awkwardly jittered. “They wanted me to come talk to you because, well, we were wondering…”

Mothra got down to her level. “Wondering what, my dear?”

“Are you going to attack us?” El asked frankly.

Mothra recoiled, as though the mere question shocked her. “Heavens, no! I would never attack any of my children. I merely have to deal with this… twisted perversion, and then I will leave your people be, I swear it.”

“Twisted…” El repeated, frowning, her eyes going wide. “You’re talking about Godzilla!?”

“Is that what your kind are calling it?” Mothra wondered. “No matter… yes. That is the beast I am referring to.” She turned to move. “And every moment I waste is another where he is allowed to stand as a monument to the injustice he has wrought.”

“Wait!” El pleaded, running to get in front of Mothra. “You can’t hurt him!”

“Why ever not?” Mothra questioned in response. “He has already killed thousands of your kind, as my priestesses have attested. Do you not wish him to face justice?”

“No!” El replied. “Your priestesses had it wrong! Godzilla’s the _good_ guy!”

Mothra stopped, eyes narrowing. “Explain.”

“The one who actually smashed up the cities and killed all those people was Ghidorah!” El explained in a rush. “Godzilla was there to _stop_ it before it could go any further! Some people got killed by Godzilla, but that was because Ghidorah used him as a wrecking ball while he was down! It’s not his fault!”

“And what of the dark corruption that has twisted his body, hm?” She asked of El. “I know you can sense its aftereffects.”

“…He got stuck.” El relayed. “We rescued him from the other side, but it was too late… He got possessed. We burned it out of him, though. He’s in control of himself now, and he’d _never_ hurt anyone, not unless they were evil, evil people.”

“…I see.” Mothra quietly murmured. “You believe this to be true?”

“I _know_ it is.” El stated. “I saw all of it myself… and look at Maddie.” She directed, seeing the other girl standing in Godzilla’s hand. “She’s his best friend. Would someone as evil as you think he is have a friend like her?”

Mothra turned, looking at Maddie and Godzilla. The two braced themselves, gearing up for another attack that never came. Instead, Mothra searched their minds. It wasn’t anything invasive, just a surface-level probe that even the most inexperienced of her priestesses would be able to do.

In a moment, Mothra began to feel Godzilla’s emotions. Protectiveness, a deep permeating sadness, and a drive to be better. Then, she focused on Maddie’s feelings. That same protectiveness for something hundreds of feet taller than her that didn’t need her protection, mourning for a loss that was still so fresh, and towards Godzilla specifically… love.

Mothra had made a terrible mistake. Despite what her followers believed she was not perfect. She was infallible, just like any other living being. She’d forgotten who the destroyer she warned against was supposed to be, and she’d allowed herself to follow her rage, targeting someone who was just as innocent as those who she thought he’d killed.

Mothra slowly walked forward, presenting herself in a way that signaled she wasn’t a threat.

\-----------

Godzilla stood on guard, keeping Maddie shielded in case Mothra attacked again. Instead, the nature goddess came to a stop, bowing her head in regret.

“I have made a terrible mistake.” She stated. “I thought you were nothing more than a monster who sought destruction.” Mothra looked back up, to the teenager standing in Godzilla’s hand. “I see now that isn’t the case.”

“Yeah, well,” Godzilla wheezed, feeling like his nose had been broken, “If you’d just talked to me before going all Rambo on my ass, I would’ve confirmed that.”

Mothra tilted her head curiously, walking around Godzilla, looking him up and down. “Sarcasm… Such a human trait. Where did you come from?”

“He used to be human,” Maddie spoke up, her arms crossed. “Got sucked into another dimension, came out and mutated into that.”

“Yes… the ‘El’ confirmed as much.” Mothra murmured, gently raising her arm to stroke Godzilla’s cheek like a doting mother. He would’ve flinched away, if he wasn’t worried about dropping Maddie in the process. “Oh, my poor child… You’ve suffered so much. I’m sorry… I am so very, very sorry.”

Godzilla sniffled. “Thanks.”

“Shall we begin again?” Mothra offered.

“I’d… like that.” Godzilla nodded.

“Very well.” Mothra removed her arm, gesturing to herself. “I am Mothra. Spirit of Earth, and the Embodiment of Nature. You would be…?”

“Godzilla,” He stood tall and proud. “King of the Monsters.”

“Oh, a _King_?” Mothra tilted her head somewhat humorously. “I had no idea I was in the presence of royalty.”

“And I’m Maddie,” The girl interjected, “The one who keeps this idiot in line when he tries to go do something stupid.”

Mothra laughed. “I see the old trait of the human females keeping their men on tight leashes hasn’t faded any.”

Godzilla snorted. “I am _not_ her man.”

Maddie looked at him correctingly. “Yeah, you are.”

“…yeah, I am.” Godzilla rumbled after a moment. “Well, Mothra, it’s been fine and dandy, but we came here looking for a lake monster, so if you don’t mind-“

He cut himself off, as a ringing filled the air.

“My phone!” Maddie swung her backpack around, rooting around in the pockets. She pulled the antenna up, holding it to her ear. “Hello!? Dad!”

Mothra looked to Godzilla curiously. “I don’t understand… what is that device? Is the girl’s father contained inside it?”

“No,” Godzilla chuckled, “It’s called a phone. People use it to talk to others across vast distances without shouting.”

“…Your people have lost their telepathic gifts?” Mothra questioned in response, as Maddie and Mark madly babbled to each other. “Concerning.”

Maddie hung up, stashing the phone, before turning to Godzilla. “We need to get to Antarctica, yesterday!”

“Antarctica?” Godzilla spluttered, “Wha-?”

“There’s a plant that can take on characteristics of the things that it consumes and it’s going after Ghidorah’s corpse!” Maddie quickly explained.

“…Jesus, that sentence was an adventure from start to finish.” Godzilla muttered. “Look, in case you couldn’t tell, I’m not exactly in a state to go swimming.”

“Perhaps,” Mothra approached, “I can fix that.”

Godzilla looked at her. “No offense lady, but unless those wings of yours can spit out radioactive particles, it’s gonna be a while before I’m back to a hundred percent.”

“But of course,” Mothra replied, “It’s all differing forms of light. I can do it just as easily as a human may breathe.”

“…Oh, cool.” Godzilla blinked. “So, yeah, hit me, I guess.”

Mothra nodded. “Very well.” She threw her wings out, a blue glow shimmering within, before the itching heat that Godzilla was used to radiated out, hitting his skin. Using his hands to shield Maddie by cupping them around her, Godzilla absorbed it all up like a sponge, and he began to feel his wounds heal like normal. Not only that, he noticed the ground get a little bit farther away, as he came up to eye level with Mothra.

He supposed he was due for another growth spurt. By his estimate, he was about another hundred feet taller now. If he was keeping track correctly, that put him at about five hundred.

Godzilla rolled his shoulders, feeling like he’d just gotten out of a hot shower, as Mothra’s Light died down.

“So, an evil plant monster who wants Ghidorah for… something.” Godzilla remarked to himself. “Well, I’m not going to let it have it! What I _will_ let it have, is a little somethin’ I call… ATOMIC BREATH!”

Maddie laughed. “That’s the spirit, G! Let’s get going!”

“Wait,” Mothra stepped in front of them. “Perhaps, I may come with you? …Allow me to make amends for my hasty attack.”

Godzilla and Maddie glanced at each other.

“…I have always wanted a tag-team partner.” Godzilla agreed. “You know the way?”

“I will show you a shortcut.” Mothra offered, taking to the skies.

Maddie perched herself atop Godzilla’s head once more as he waded into the water, and she searched her bag for her extra clothing, layering up for the trip ahead.

Biollante wouldn’t know what hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	6. The Battle at Antarctica

Far in the Atlantic ocean, an aircraft carrier, escorted by a fleet of battleships and destroyers scrambled into action as fast as they could, trying to cut Biollante off as she swam inexorably south.

As the plant-based monster skimmed the surface, the ships opened fire with all the armament they had, trying to take out her head.

The enormous flower petals growing out of her neck curled up into a bud, shielding her head, as Biollante retaliated with her massive, thorny vines. She brought them down upon the ships with such force that the vessels were snapped in half.

Only one ship remained, the aircraft carrier, _USS Enterprise_. Smelling the radiation from the vessel’s reactor like it was hot food fresh out of the oven, she ripped it open with more care than she had with the other ships. That’s not to say she was _gentle_ , she just took steps to make sure the prize she sought wasn’t damaged.

Biollante ripped the reactor straight out, tearing it open to get at the fueling materials inside. The mouths at the ends of her tendrils snapped the materials up, and she could feel their power spreading throughout her body, Godzilla’s stolen genetics helping to utilize them safely, as her acidic sap now had the added addition of being radioactive.

She was proving herself to be unstoppable, it seemed.

Satisfied with the destruction she inflicted, Biollante resumed course, heading for Antarctica

\-----------

“How close is she?” Serizawa asked, walking into Castle Bravo’s command center. Shortly after El talked Mothra down, the four had all gotten back on the helicopter, coming back to Castle Bravo. It was on the way back that those still at the base informed them of Biollante.

“Still a ways out,” Rick replied, chewing a piece of gum as he looked at the satellite images. “But she’s moving _fast_.”

“Have you called the research base?” Ilene inquired. “They must evacuate.”

“Tried,” Mark frustratedly replied, “They just ignored us. Said their facility was able to take a hit from a nuke… I’d like to see what good that is against a rampaging monster.”

“What about Godzilla?” El asked.

“Well,” Mark turned to the screen. “We’ve got Mothra heading that way, as for Godzilla… He dropped off the map. No clue where he is now.”

\----------

The wind blew strong, blowing her hair around, as Maddie held onto Mothra’s back, whooping and hollering the entire way. It was like a rollercoaster, only a million times better.

“Having fun, little one?” Mothra asked, gently laughing.

“What kind of question is that? Of course!” Maddie replied, the sky growing cloudy, snowflakes beginning to fall. “…This is it, isn’t it?” She asked, as she notice the white, icy land materialize in the distance under the storm.

“I’m afraid so.” Mothra confirmed. “I’ll let you down in a safe place, then engage Biollante. With luck, she hasn’t yet consumed the prize she seeks.”

“What about Godzilla?” Maddie asked. “Will he make it in time?”

“We can only hope.”

\----------

The Earth, as it turned out, had a series of underwater tunnels, honeycombing the crust. According to Mothra, they’d been sized for beings like him, before the extinction event that destroyed the dinosaurs killed them all off, leaving the tunnels unused.

Also according to Mothra, they’d allow him to make a journey that would take days in only hours, as the water in the tunnels shot along like the Jetstream in the air.

He was a bit wary of it, it wasn’t like he had a map or anything, but Mothra had said this tunnel would take him a significant amount of the way, if not all of it.

Still, she would arrive first.

He hoped she’d keep Maddie safe until he showed up.

\------------

Arriving to the base, Maddie and Mothra’s fears had been confirmed. Biollante was already at the base. There was, however, some small silver lining.

While she was making short work of ripping into the base, Biollante still hadn’t broken in entirely, the plating holding up against her assault.

Mothra, true to her word to Godzilla, let Maddie down a little way away from Biollante, and then charged, letting out a shrill, screeching battle cry as she slammed into the plant monster, knocking her to the ground.

Biollante shook her head, looking up to Mothra as she hung in the air, and roared. “You’ll die for that!”

“Oh my God…” Maddie covered her mouth, seeing the face and hearing the voice speaking perfect English. “Mom!?” Her dad had given her the cliff-notes version, including the theory that Biollante was Emma somehow, but this… Seeing it firsthand was totally different. And there was no mistaking it.

Maddie had spent enough time around her mother to know her mannerisms, the slight twitch of her eyebrows when she was well and truly furious, and Biollante exhibited all of them. It wasn’t a creature made using Emma’s DNA, Biollante _was_ Maddie’s mother… The only question was how it was possible. Was she mutated in a similar way as Godzilla, or something else?

A roar cut off Maddie’s train of thought, and she berated herself. Time enough for that later, she decided.

Biollante stood on her root-like feet, snarling at Mothra. “You can’t stop what I’ve set in motion!” She declared, sending out her vines like whips, trying to pull Mothra down.

Mothra dodged through the air, rolling and maneuvering out of the way. Some of the vines were sent slamming into themselves, others became tangled up, before Mothra pinned some of them to the ground with her silk.

“I am new life!” Biollante declared, petals shielding her head as Mothra went to go sting. “Who are you to deny me!?”

“You are _not_ life!” Mothra finally replied, the monster’s proclamation angering her. “You came from a laboratory; you violate everything of the natural order! You are a _plague_ , nothing more!” She pulled away, pulling her stinger out of Biollante’s undamaged flesh, as a few of the undamaged vines snapped at her.

“Even plagues can thrive!” Biollante retorted, as one of her vines knocked Mothra out of the sky.

Mothra shook off her disorientation, taking to the skies yet again, as Biollante spat corrosive, radioactive acid into the air, attempting to land another hit on Mothra.

Mothra roared, her wings glowing so bright it appeared a bomb had gone off, as Biollante staggered, the flash so bright it blinded her temporarily.

Biollante snarled, regaining her vision, as she finally noticed Maddie standing in the distance.

Maddie saw the flash of evil intent in Biollante’s eyes and wasted no time in running. That _thing_ may have looked like her mother, but it wasn’t. Emma wouldn’t ever hurt her.

Biollante would.

As Maddie sprinted, one of the vines from Biollante’s main body snaked behind her, Mothra blasting it away. It was swiftly replaced by another, continuing its pursuit of Maddie.

Mothra blasted again, and yet another vine replaced it. For each one, another would take its place, and they were getting close to their intended target.

One of the small vines, without a snapping head, coiled around Maddie's ankle, yanking the girl to the ground. She rolled over, trying to get back up, as another vine shot towards her, the mouth snapping as it approached.

Maddie closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn’t be painful, as each snap rang throughout like a gunshot. With her eyes closed, however, she didn’t notice the blue glow coming from the ice below her. A spider web-like crack split the ice, before the ground suddenly exploded.

Chunks of ice and freezing wet water were hurled into the air as something jumped out, grabbing onto and ripping Biollante’s vines apart as he landed on the ice.

The ground rumbled like an earthquake, and Maddie smiled as Godzilla stood there, seething in Biollante’s direction.

“Sorry I’m late, you guys.” Godzilla rolled his shoulders. “Got turned around. You know how it is.”

Biollante’s eyes narrowed, as she snarled at him. _“You…”_

Godzilla puffed himself up, throwing his arms out. “Me. I’ve gotta say though, it’s awkward you knowing who I am when I’ve got no idea who _you_ are, miss…?”

“Biollante…” The monster growled. “And you _will_ know who I am, very soon. I will spread to cover this entire world… and soon after that, every other world.”

“That,” Godzilla cracked his knuckles as Mothra landed next to him. “Remains to be seen.” He turned to the moth kaiju by his side. “Ready?”

Mothra flared her wings, glaring at Biollante. “Ready.”

Biollante roared defensively, and Godzilla took that as his cue. He wasted no time, and charged as fast as he could, cracking the ice under his feet as he sprinted towards Biollante, Mothra leaping into the air to combat the monster from above.

Godzilla jumped, tackling Biollante to the ground, as her petals furled to cover her head yet again. Godzilla roared, grabbing the bud from the top to pull it back open, as Mothra hung back to deal with the vines Biollante was sending out to snap at him.

Biollante screeched, spitting out acidic sap into Godzilla’s face, sending him staggering off. Looking up to Mothra, she cracked one of her vines like a whip, sending Mothra to the ground yet again, as Biollante pulled herself over to Godzilla.

The ice shelf beneath their titanic feet cracked and shook as Godzilla tried to maintain his balance, Biollante knocking him down in the same way he had done to her. She climbed on top of the mutant lizard, her vines coiling around him like dozens of giant snakes, trying to squeeze him to death.

Godzilla growled, wheezing in fury, as he charged his dorsal plates. His eyes felt like they were popping out of his skull, and that was when, when Biollante believed herself to be victorious, Godzilla released a concussive nuclear pulse, burning the vines on his back, and sending Biollante stumbling back like she’d been hit by a shotgun.

Biollante staggered, disoriented, as Mothra shot up again, flying overhead.

Mothra roared, her wings glowing gold, as a strange, glowing powder-like substance floated around Biollante like a cloud.

“Godzilla, fire your atomic breath into the cloud!” Mothra ordered.

“What!?” Godzilla questioned.

“Just trust me!”

Godzilla obeyed, clenching his fists as he charged his dorsal plates once more, sending the energy out through his mouth in a beam. The beam hit the scales, and something he wasn’t expecting occurred. Each one of the little floating gold scales acted like a mirror, amplifying and bouncing Godzilla’s power between themselves, reflecting it back on Biollante from all angles.

Biollante screeched in pain, as she found a great deal of her body suddenly burned away.

The scales faded into nothing, as Biollante’s body slowly regenerated. The cold was interfering with her ability to heal, but not stopping it entirely. Still, it was enough for her to stand tall, snarling as she brought up each one of her vines, the mouth tips on each one spitting out the acidic sap, as a few grew thorny spikes on their ends, going to strike Godzilla.

Mothra trilled, blasting more globs of silk to the vines, pinning them to the ground as she swooped around, going to land on Biollante’s back. Her wings crackled with aqua-blue lightning, and Mothra roared, directing it down through her body out of the arms grabbing onto Biollante.

Mothra drew a breath, and cried out loudly, a rainbow shockwave of light blasting out from her wings as she finally let go of Biollante, going back to join Godzilla.

Maddie looked upon the battle with rapt attention and awe. She’d never seen _anybody_ work together like Godzilla and Mothra were. They didn’t need to speak, didn’t need to call their attacks. They just operated on the same wavelength.

While it was regrettable the monster they were fighting was her mother, it was simply _amazing_ to see the two good monsters working together.

Biollante, well and truly on the defensive now, broke out of her stupor, and let out another furious bellow.

To Godzilla and Mothra, it was plain to see. Biollante was already dead, she was just kicking around a little bit at this point.

“Let’s finish her off…” Godzilla growled.

Mothra nodded in agreement, and flared her wings out again, sending out another blinding pulse of light. She shot forward, as Biollante’s vines bit down into Godzilla.

The lizard monster roared, charging his dorsal spines again, as Mothra dusted Biollante with her scales yet again. Godzilla let his atomic breath loose again, this time at full power, and the power it held bounced around inside the glowing cloud, reflecting back on Biollante yet again.

The vines fell, Biollante stumbling as she was assaulted on all sides. She tried to pull her petals back into the bud, and succeeded, but it was ultimately futile as the atomic power ate away at her from all angles.

 ** _“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!”_** Biollante screamed in agony, as the light reached blinding levels, before going totally dark.

A few tense moments of silence passed, the three uncovering their eyes, allowing their vision to return.

Maddie’s jaw dropped as she looked in that direction. “Holy shit…”

All that was left of Biollante was her head.

Small, twitching vines started to grow out of the bottom of Biollante’s neck, the creature reduced to a head now trying to pull herself to safety.

Godzilla stomped the ground in front of her, cutting off her attempted escape as he snarled, drawing upon the power within him one last time, before letting it loose at the unprotected head.

The ice cracked and melted, and when Godzilla was done…

Absolutely nothing remained.

“Oh my God…” Maddie slowly walked over. “You… you killed her.” She blankly stared.

Godzilla turned, looking down at her. He couldn’t imagine what she was feeling like… having to watch her best friend kill her mother. “I’m sorry, Maddie.”

“Don’t… Just… Don’t.” Maddie requested. “You did what you had to.”

Godzilla looked to the scorched ground. “…That doesn’t make it okay.”

“…G?” She quietly addressed. “I wanna go home.”

Godzilla bent down, gently allowing her purchase. “Then that’s where we’ll go.”

Mothra watched the sight as Godzilla slowly walked back towards the ocean, swimming back to wherever it was he called home.

The moth kaiju turned to look at the site of the battle, at a loss for what to do now. She could return to her island, but… it had been some time since she’d experienced the wider world. She didn’t fancy becoming a hermit.

Besides, her priestesses could handle themselves. And who knows what passions they might follow now that they don’t have to worry about protecting Mothra’s egg.

So, Mothra followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


	7. Monster Island

Returning to Castle Bravo hadn’t been difficult… draining, yes, but not difficult. At the end of the day, it was home. Had been for some time, even if Maddie couldn’t pin down when that had started being the case.

And her mother hadn’t been a part of it to begin with. It wasn’t hard to return to a home without someone who hadn’t ever been a part of that home at all.

“Madison!” Mark rushed over to pull her into a relieved hug. “You’re alright, oh my God, you’re alright…”

“Yeah…” Maddie sniffled. “But… mom…” She couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, holding onto her father for dear life as she cried.

What made Emma human may have been gone at the end… but she was still Maddie’s mom. Still the woman who took care of her, taught her how to read and write, still the woman in all those happy memories when they were all together as a family.

And she was gone now. Destroyed because of what she’d done to herself.

“I know…” Mark murmured, cradling Maddie. “I know.” Truthfully speaking, there was still a part of him that loved her, but he had to stay strong for Maddie. He had to. “Are you alright?”

“…Tired.” Maddie sniffled.

“Then go and get some rest.” Mark advised. “For me?”

Maddie slowly nodded, turning to walk down the corridors to her room.

\------------

 _“And you’re certain Mothra is not a threat to us?”_ General Stenz asked for the fifth time that day.

“Absolutely, General.” Serizawa repeated, speaking into the phone. He much rather would’ve had an in-person meeting, but the General was busy dealing with the cleanup operations in Boston. “She assisted Gojira in taking down Biollante. And she is protective of humans. She’s on our side.”

 _“Then thank you, Doctor, that’s all I need to hear.”_ Stenz replied. _“You and your people have done good work for us. Thank you. I’ll call again if something comes up.”_

“I’m looking forward to it.” Serizawa curtly replied.

Stenz chuckled. _“I think we both know that’s a lie. Goodbye, Doctor.”_

Serizawa laughed lightly as well, as the phone went dead, and he placed it back on the cradle.

Hearing the conversation go silent, Vivienne took that moment to enter the room, carrying a stack of papers. She dropped them on Serizawa’s desk, and the man looked up.

“…What is all this?”

“Budget reports,” Vivienne answered, “Now that there’s more monsters appearing, the Government’s allocating more funds to us, which leaves _you,”_ She gestured, “To figure out where it all has to go.”

“Ah… the joys of being a fully-funded government organization.” Serizawa remarked, feeling the headache pains already starting. “At least tell me we get cool gadgets from them now.”

Vivienne humorously snorted. “The airship won’t be finished for quite a while yet.” She replied turning to leave.

Serizawa blinked. He’d just been joking, but… “Airship?”

\------------

El yawned, stretching and rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Contacting Mothra had taken a lot out of her, but after a short rest, she was back up to a hundred percent.

It was great, having her powers back. And it was all thanks to Mothra.

She had many questions for the goddess, of course. How she’d managed to bring El back in Chicago, where her powers came from, and so much more.

“El!” Joyce called. “Your package is here!”

El decided quickly that Mothra could wait, and she practically jumped out of bed, running into the main room, finding a cardboard box waiting for her on the coffee table.

Popping it open, El smiled at the contents. It was filled with enough candy to make her teeth rot from Lucas, a Wonder Woman comic courtesy of Max, another Optimus Prime from Dustin to replace the one she’d lost during the destruction of Chicago, an album from Mike (he really didn’t understand what kind of music she liked, but she still appreciated the sentiment) and a letter.

 _“Heya, El!”_ The letter started out. _“We hope you got settled into that fancy oil rig secret lair all well and good. We miss you and Will though… Whatever the case, things are probably better than they are here. Not that things are bad, but it’s all boring as shit. There was one good part though, Neil Hargrove got put away based on some anonymous tip. Max wasn’t too happy at first, but everything worked out. We know it was somebody there, so tell whoever it was she said thanks._

_For the most part, things have been winding down. We’re plotting a trip to New York for this summer, maybe you can talk Joyce into letting you come with?_

_Whatever the case, we’ll talk to you soon. Your friends, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Max.”_

El smiled, putting the letter in the same place where she kept all the other ones. Then, she went for the candy.

Candy was good.

\---------------

Godzilla sat outside the base, floating aimlessly in the water as he felt a part of his mind become slightly cloudy. In truth, it wasn’t his mind, it was Maddie’s, and when it went all dark like that, it usually meant she was asleep.

Even though it was necessary, it was hard not to feel bad about having to kill Biollante. She may have been a monster at the end, but she was still Maddie’s mother.

Godzilla sighed, as flapping noises and wind caught his attention, and he looked up.

Mothra glided through the air, gently descending and landing atop Castle Bravo. He would’ve been worried about her crushing the base, but it didn’t even look scratched under her weight.

“Hello, Godzilla.” Mothra politely greeted.

“Mothra.” Godzilla returned. “I thought you’d had gone back to your island.”

Mothra caught the unspoken question. “They are no longer in need of my protection. Their duty to me has been fulfilled, they are free to live their own lives now. I hold no doubt in my mind that they will thrive, even without my guidance.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Godzilla nodded. He hadn’t met the people of Infant Island himself, but from what El had hurriedly babbled to them upon their return, they seemed like nice enough people. “How are you doing?”

“Me?” Mothra tilted her head. “I feel like I should be asking _you_ that, giving the damage I had caused. …How _are_ you feeling, incidentally?”

“You got a few good hits in,” Godzilla grunted, nursing his sore spots, “But nothing I can’t recover from. Well, actually, I _did_ recover from them, thanks to that freaky lightshow you did. Thanks for that, by the way. Though I did grow another hundred feet. That sucked, it felt like my bones were about to break themselves.” He tilted his head, looking at the divine moth curiously. “Not that I’m unpleased to see you, but why are you here?”

“I have been thinking.” Mothra began. “The mission you and your charges are undertaking, defending this world from the hostile monsters… It resonates with me.”

Godzilla blinked. “What’re you saying?”

“…I would like to join your cause, if you would have me.” Mothra offered.

Godzilla took a moment to think about it. It was a short moment, in all actuality. Mothra was a pleasant being, once you got past the fact she was a giant monster. And, he could use some company that wasn’t exclusively Maddie. Not that he minded Maddie’s company, but she couldn’t spend _all_ her time with him, now being the case in point.

“I’d be honored to have you,” Godzilla stated, “And I’m sure the others would as well.”

“Then I look forward to our new friendship.” Mothra, though she didn’t have any human features, smiled. “For my first act as part of your group, allow me to give you a gift.”

Godzilla tilted his head. “A gift?”

“You’ll see…” Mothra replied, flaring her glowing wings. Waves began to churn under the base, as a few hundred feet away, the seas parted.

Godzilla was awestruck as he realized there was a landmass rising up, Mothra’s power shaping the earth to how she saw fit. As the landmass rose out, the barren surface became covered with greenery and tropical plants, as a natural bridge extended from the island’s coast to one of the landing pads on the base, gently making contact.

The glow in Mothra’s wings died down, and she looked to Godzilla. “There you have it. I imagine it must be tiring for young Maddie to only have the metal building to roam around in out here.”

Godzilla looked to the island, then to Mothra, then back to the island. “Mothra… You are now officially one of the coolest people I’ve ever met.”

Mothra melodiously laughed, as Godzilla swam to check out the new island.

The place was _big_ , enough for him to comfortably roam around on his land legs, and Mothra’s craftsmanship was amazing. You couldn’t even tell it was artificial.

The first thing Godzilla did was find the highest peak on the island, climb to the top, and roar. What to call the new island, he wondered…

Not Castle Bravo, that was the name of the base. Godzillaland crossed his mind, but there was no way any of the personnel would go with that, even though it was _his_ island. Well, it wasn’t really _his_ , it was _theirs_. In the sense that Mothra had made it and given it to him.

That’s when he got an idea. Apt, to the point, easy to remember.

Now… how did people claim new land? Ah, well, he was the king, his word should be enough.

“I hereby name this place… Monster Island!” Godzilla declared, roaring once more as he staked his claim.

Mothra tilted her head at him. “You certainly have a… dramatic flair.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who just went all _The Ten Commandments_ on this place.” Godzilla blinked, straightening up. “Hey, that gives me a question… Did you happen to part the seas for a group of humans fleeing persecution by the Egyptians four-thousand years ago?”

Mothra snorted. “Heavens no.”

“Oh.” Godzilla shrunk slightly, feeling stupid. “Yeah, I guess that was kind of a stretch.”

“It was five-thousand years ago and it was the Persians.”

“Huh?”

\--------------

Indeed, after Biollante's death, those working at Monarch swiftly went back to normal business. Mark and Maddie mourned, El began to explore the full extent of her powers now that she had access to the wellspring of information from whence they came, and everybody else went back to normal.

A fact would become apparent in time, however. Quite quickly, in fact. Biollante's rampage, although short, had been long enough. Coupled with the damage incurred by the battle, small amounts of her cells had been introduced into the environment, onto land, in the sea, and in the air.

Though the military tried their best to contain the situation with the giant carnivorous plants growing in Boston, before the enormous roses had been destroyed, some animals and insects had consumed their cells. Lifeforms in the sea had ingested the cells as well, and Biollante's death had scattered her genetic material to the wind, which then proceeded to rain down upon the earth in a storm.

Though Biollante herself could never reconstitute from it, and the method of ingestion meant the creatures _wouldn't_ be all turned into Biollantes, the cells did carry something else. Small fragments of Godzilla's DNA, the strange, twisted genes that had been responsible for granting him his size and abilities, were all dispersed around the globe, carried in the currents of the sea, in the winds, from animal to animal as they killed and fed off each other. There was no telling what sort of effects Godzilla's DNA would manifest as, but they would soon make themselves apparent.

For the Age of Monsters had begun.

And there was nothing that could stop it.

\--------------

Far in the south pacific ocean, shrouded in the darkness of night while rain pelted it from all sides, there was a Japanese fishing ship, slowly moving through the cascading waves to its destination.

In the bridge of this ship, the helmsman was enjoying his dinner, a bowl of ramen, while watching a sumo match. The picture quality left much to be desired, but since he was able to get the station at all, he wasn’t complaining.

The radar began to flash an alert, going off like it was the end of the world. He sighed, getting up quickly to check.

He tilted his head, curiously, at the thing approaching. It looked to be shaped like a whale, but this was no whale.

Down on the deck below, as the waves grew ever more turbulent, the crew ran to the edge, pointing out at the massive set of dorsal spines poking out of the water.

“Miro!” One pointed, awestruck by seeing what amounted to a celebrity at that point. “Gojira!”

“Soreha…” Another replied, looking out onto the water. ”Janai Gojira.”

The ship was suddenly shaken as the lifeform rammed into it, throwing the crew around, and some of the helpless people off the side, into the water. The creature’s dorsal plates began to flash, lighting up blue as a deep rumbling shook the air.

The ship was bisected, barely managing to keep afloat, as an enormous, reptilian head poked out of the water. The surviving crew noted it looked almost like a dinosaur, only there was hatred and intent behind those cold eyes.

It drew a breath, and spat out a blast of green, scorching-hot fire. Soon, those on board the ship knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be my [Tumblr](https://d0ct0rp004ndtheturdis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
